The Truth: Fright Night
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: During 2011 film; When I shoved him I didn't know what to think anymore; what reason did I have for shoving my best friend to the ground after he was just trying to warn me? Charlie's POV; slash warning, violence, language and minor alcohol use! PART ONE COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fright Night remake story and I am excited on how it's going to turn out; there isn't much Jerry/Charlie it is mainly a Charlie/Ed story just because I thought their relationship could've been better because Charlie was such an a-hole in the remake so I decided to make a whole story about their screwed up relationship and how Charlie is GOING to make it better! So all I have left to say is read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Minor slash, violence, language and possible use of alcohol**

**::**

**Chapter One: Charlie's POV**

When I shoved him I didn't know what to think anymore; what reason did I have for shoving my best friend to the ground after he was just trying to warn me?

All that I remember was him picking up his glasses and leaving. Damnit what the hell was wrong with me I felt like a total asshole and it didn't feel too good. "Ed!" I called out after him but I must've been too late; he was already gone by the time I ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Shit!" I let another curse slip passed me in a hurry before I left the house to find myself racing after the only true friend I really had.

**.**

I ran until my lungs were burning and my heart pumping. Why did I do that? I knew Ed was an emotional kind of person and I just knew that hurt him to no end. I just hope that I get to him before he was gone for good. He was also the kind of person that would get hurt and high tail his ass out of town if he could and tonight would be a perfect night for that.

My thoughts were a mess and my heart was aching; Damnit why the hell am I so stupid? After running and running until I knew I couldn't anymore I realized how dark it was before I caught sight of the dark figure ahead of me; in an instant my mind went 'Ed' over and over and once I had gotten close enough I saw his face. He was riding that old skateboard down the street holding onto the straps of his back pack and that's when I showed up jogging his slow pace trying to get him to stop.

"Ed, Ed can you stop?" I reached out for his shoulder and he finally stopped turning to face me and it wasn't a pleasant look. It definitely killed the feeling inside-I could see the pain written all over his face and I knew he didn't want to say a word.

"Yeah I stopped what is it?" it looked like it almost hurt him to say that with that expression on his face. It made my heart sink further in the pit of my stomach. God Damnit why did I have to be such a douche bag? It was true though our relationship had changed and not for the better but I wanted to fix it, I needed to fix it but Ed seemed to already be out of the whole idea.

I looked at him before dropping my eyes to my feet. "I didn't mean to do that Ed," I said as concerned as I possibly could letting both of my hands drop into my pockets. No response for several minutes and it worried me. I thought about turning around but he jumped off the board holding it protected under his one arm. "Yeah they all say that come on Brewster just tell me to leave and I will," his tone of voice was strangely low and it concerned me a bit. I moved a step forward and he stood still batting his lashes. "No I don't want you to leave I am really sorry Ed I have been acting like a douche," I stared down at the tips of the red kicks on my feet kicking at tiny rocks.

Everything went silent around us and I mean completely dead silent. "Yeah you have," he returned dropping his skateboard with one foot ready resting on top.

I stared and went quiet again…Damnit! "I know it would be stupid of you to forgive me or anything but will you please say something that makes sense to me?" I didn't really understand what I was saying when those words left my lips and there was no turning back.

Ed gripped his pack straps tightly and looked down. God why did he have to look so hurt it made me feel even worse about this whole thing. "Sorry Brewster but I got to go," he gazed back up at me with a fake ass smile on his lips and he was gone again before I had a chance to say another word. Damnit Ed why don't you ever stay in one place? Not even a year ago we were so inseparable it was crazy and now we were so far apart there was nothing more to say about it, nothing more to do about it; we both were too far gone.

**.**

I didn't even think about getting my butt home yet even though that was probably the best thing to do at this time of night so instead I traveled the streets kicking rocks and freezing my ass off in the chilly breeze with my mind still set on one thing; Ed.

Amy was the one, the one girl that I ever wanted but then there was 'Evil' my ex-best friend that was always there. All this time I have come to realize that I have been choosing Amy over my own friend because of how fucking stupid and selfish I was and all those times I could've been there when he was getting tease, or when he was getting messed with; God I hated myself right now just thinking about it all.

We have been best friends since we were not even 5; Ed was the smart one and I was the silly one and as we gotten older he became the quiet caring one and I became the smartass preppy little boy who had the most popular girl in school on his shoulder forgetting everything I ever loved.

The thing I loved had been right in front of me this entire time and I never realized it until this moment as I stand in the middle of the street staring up at the dark sky.

"Shit!" I stomped the ground and jogged my ass forward.

**::**

**E/N: Tell me what you guys think…yeah it is probably going to be a sappy love story between two friends so there will be tons of sadness and hurt/comfort kind of stuff along with some slash and whatnot! I just can't wait to see Charlie try to fix things with Ed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing a whole lot I can really say about this chapter but there will be some slight violence and of course the language but I don't know about the intimate or sappy stuff yet! Read and happily enjoy!**

**Warnings: Just slight violence and language**

**::**

**Chapter Two:**

I don't remember when I had finally caught up to Ed again but that wasn't really on my mind right now. This time Ed jumped off the skateboard and left it on the ground; he was ready to pounce on that thing and get the hell away from me. I just wanted to talk to him and I knew just how much of an asshole I really was to my friend.

The sky was completely dark now but I could give two shits right now; "Come on Ed can we just talk about this you can call me an asshole you can call me a jerk I don't really give a shit right now because all I really care about right now is our friendship," once I stopped flapping my lips I looked down only to realize that I was holding onto Ed's arm the whole time supposedly to keep him from leaving and it seemed to work. He looked down and nervously pulled away. "You're an asshole man I can't remember the last time you weren't!" he shouted inching toward me causing me to back up and keep my space but Ed managed to keep me in one spot with those eyes.

Thank you oh thank you so much! I needed to hear that. So I smiled unintentionally finding Ed stepping back with a weird look on his face.

So I thought up a few things in my head before even coming to terms with these certain things. "I know I can't fix our relationship like that but I got a movie and some popcorn I can just whip up at my house but that's if you want to…" what the hell? Was I really inviting my ex-best friend over to my house and at this late at night? Hell no, I know my mom would freak and probably break down in tears as I walk in the door; she would just love to see us getting back together again and so would I, but I just don't know how long it's going to take to earn his friendship back after so many years of unnecessary pain and humiliation.

Ed remained quiet scuffing his feet. "Okay Brewster now this is getting a bit too weird now don't you think? Think about it after so many years of having shit thrown at me from my own best friend you think I would just snap out of it so easily?" He had a point there, why would he even want to become friends with a douche anyway. "You must be pretty crazy Brewster," he rolled his eyes behind those glasses and positioned his feet perfectly on that skateboard and was gone again without another word said.

Fuck can it get any worse?

I thought over that maybe just letting him go was the best but now as I think about it the more I want him to stay with me; stay the same kid I once loved.

So chasing after him again was the last thing on my mind right now; maybe he had to cool down a bit before anything; he had asthma bad but I don't understand how getting so worked up over a terrible friendship would cause him to use his inhaler…hm…

I turned on my heels and walked towards my house. I thought a lot about Ed and what happened. I just wish that I had never met Amy in the first place all girls do anyway was stay with you long enough to break your heart.

**.**

**.**

I finally made it home like at around ten-ish and once my mom realized how late it was she was so upset but also so tired she was breathless and unable to yell at me so she kissed me goodnight and was back up to bed.

Okay that was sort of weird but as long as she was going to get back to bed that was perfectly fine with me, just as long as she doesn't come down in the middle of the night to ask me about my day and where I was…that would be terrible.

Trying hard to forget about Ed was hard but soon I found myself standing in the empty living room finding my spot in the middle of the couch and flicked on the TV. I leaned back into the damaged cushions until I knew I was in the correct position with my feet up and on the coffee table with the remote between my fingers. This was pretty sweet sitting like this but then out of the back of my mind slips a thought of Edward again; Damnit and I thought I had already forgotten.

I knew it was already too late to go back for him but something inside me just had to. I had never in my entire life felt this strong about something so I decided to follow my heart and was back out the door before long.

But when I got to his house he wasn't there and the front door was locked because um Ed's parents were crazy protective which wasn't really a problem. "Ed?" I bent over breathing like a crazy marathon runner with my fingers digging into my thighs as I looked up through a few pieces of hair and saw nothing.

God maybe he was gone. I had no clue where the hell he could be right now—I just hope he's okay.

**::**

**E/N: Oh well I finally got this chapter done—it is starting to get a bit sappy/romancy but probably just a bit bromance at first then some cute romance later but for now it is going to be sad and cute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am really touched by all the reviews I have gotten already on this story and it is really boosting my writing ability! I just really love sincere and kind reviews they always make my day…well anyways I think I should get on with the story now. Ed does NOT get attacked by Jerry…yet but in the nick of time Charlie somehow gets back to Ed and stops it from happening etc…I don't want to tell too much so please enjoy!**

**Warnings: Violence, hurt/comfort, hating oneself, language…etc**

**::**

**Chapter Three:**

****I had almost fallen asleep when I was woken up by a loud crack of thunder. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking and clammy.

"Damnit!" I cursed but managed to keep it down low as I left my spot at the couch and headed towards the kitchen to get a cold pop. I snuck into the fridge and pulled out a Sunkist; it was mainly the only kind of pop I drank so anyway I opened it as quietly as I could and took the first sip and it was amazing. The back of my throat burned from the intensity of it and I downed the entire can before I left.

I didn't bother to go upstairs and grab a jacket, I didn't want to risk being caught sneaking out this late especially when it was beginning to rain.

**.**

So in a t-shirt and jeans I left the house and closed the door slowly until it locked into place. Damn it was a bit nippy out here and it was definitely raining. I just couldn't stop thinking about Ed and where he could be right now.

I mentally beat myself over and over; I let our strong friendship go downhill way too fast and it was upsetting. When I made it back to Adam's house that flashback came rolling back even if it did just happen like a few hours ago. I searched the house some more to see if Ed came back but there was no sign of him… "Ed!" I called just in hopes to see if he'd call back but nothing only a thud and as I turned the corner into the backyard I saw Ed backing away from something, someone holding a wooden stake in his hand.

I rolled my eyes thinking that maybe he was being his over-dramatic crazy self again but he wasn't. When I finally came around the side of the house through the open gate I saw Jerry.

What the fuck was going on? I had no idea what to do or what to think at this point; I never expected to see that around the corner but I knew I had to do something if I wanted to help Ed. I tried to keep myself out of view at the corner crouched low but when Ed fell into the pool something in me clicked just like that. "Ed!" I cried loud and sure enough Jerry had his gaze on me and I could feel those eyes of his mark me from the inside out.

Fuck he was probably thinking two-in-one; hell no!

"Well Charlie shouldn't you be home sleeping like a baby, your mom will worry," Jerry stopped and so did I. I was completely shaking now and my thoughts were a mess. I always hated to admit it but I was scared right now. I didn't know what this guy could be and for all I know he could be a freaking child-molesting blood sucking zombie. Whoa now I think Evil rubbed some of his crazy nerd powder on me…I hated it when I sounded like him.

I was lost for words; my throat was dry and my eyes were burning from staring too long. I could see Ed at the corner of my eye and he was watching this happen. God how much awkward can it get now?

"You don't look so good Charlie, your super pale," Jerry narrowed his eyes at me and that hard stare I could still feel it grabbing at me and reordering everything I had in my body. I didn't like that feeling and decided to make a run for it around the pool. Fuck I was letting my fear get the better of me as I looked down at Evil and then back over at Jerry.

Was this really happening? I didn't know if I should believe this or not.

"Brewster what the hell are you doing here?" was all that Ed had to say glaring up at me like he was pissed off at me for saving him. Sorry dude if I saved you from some crazy ass guy living next door to me but I can't help it you're my friend…only if I could say that to him it would make things much easier.

No one said a word after Evil. The thunder and the lightning still cracked in the dark background of the sky. "I want to know what is going on?" I said as normal and content as I possibly could in this distraught manner and position.

Jerry looked over at Ed then back at me and smiled showing his normal human teeth? What-what was happening right now? I was definitely speechless and I thought for sure that this dude was going to be some vampire like Ed told me. "I was just telling Edward how much he needs me Charlie, he is stuck and it's my turn to help him," I listened to what Jerry had said but none of it made sense; none. I stood close to the edge of the pool staring down at my ex-best friend. He looked hurt and it was because of me.

"Charlie why don't you leave me alone y-you don't care anymore," those words that tone it pulled on my slow-beating heart as tears suddenly filled my eyes.

.

The rain slowly died down but it was still cold. I did care and I cared more than I had ever cared about him in my life. "Come on Ed you don't even know him I don't even know him!" I shrugged my shoulders and stared at Ed who was still wading in the pool drenched in the cold stuff.

So I bent over, on my knees and stuck out my hand. "Come on," I watched and waited for something to happen and finally Evil gave up and tossed the cross and stake out of the pool and took my hand. He was frighteningly cold to the touch and he struggled to get to his feet again grabbing onto me for balance. Jerry watched us because I could feel his stare bore into me. "Who the hell are you?" holding onto Ed I looked up and stared over at Jerry. He stood there like nothing was happening god he must be something; he couldn't be human.

Jerry smiled then began to move around the pool. I held tightly to Ed and started backwards; "I'm your new neighbor Charlie who else would I be?" he continued to stalk closer until I stepped onto that cross and found myself picking it up.

Ed let go of me and stumbled backwards. I held the cross in both of my hands hoping it would do at least something but I must've forgot; you had to have total faith in these things in order for it to work; why the hell would I have needed to have faith in these if there were no such things as vampires like years ago up until this point? Damn this world was confusing sometimes.

"Stay back!" I still held it up out in front of me as he crept closer covered in rain. I swallowed and stood there shaking from the wet, the cold and the fear that swept over me. "Come on guy do I look like a vampire to you?" he was now face-to-face with me and I could just feel his presence, his aura and it wasn't giving me a good feeling. I swallowed again and this time I choked on my own saliva when he took the gold cross from my hands. "A-and what do you know about Ed he's my best friend you know nothing about him you don't even know anything about me and I'm your neighbor?" I stepped back careful not to step or fall over on Ed as he stood up.

I saw Jerry respond to that; he scratched his nose and gave a smile. "Well then maybe I should get to know you two better how about that?" that look in his eye was telling me something and I didn't like it; he was evil he just had to be. What kind of normal man besides some pedophile or murderer would chase after some teen like that? It wasn't right at all.

.

.

I thought I went home for the remainder of the night but I didn't. Where the hell was I? "Okay class remember to get your paper done by tomorrow, due tomorrow!" I raised my head up from off of the cold desk and realized that I was in English class not at Adam's house. What the hell happened what was going on?

When the bell rang for lunch I jumped and shook myself awake. The entire class was gone except for me. "E-Ed?" I stood up in a hurry to see if he was there behind me but he wasn't; he must've gone with the rest of the class and I wouldn't blame him but if I saved his ass back there why the hell would he just leave without saying something first?

.

So I picked up my things and left the class; Mark waited for me by my locker and I smiled. "Dude you were asleep for like 2 hours straight!" he told me with a surprised smile on his face leaned into the locker beside mine.

I nod my head before opening the locker. "Have you seen Ed by chance?" I completely threw the both of us off topic causing him to move his back from the locker and by that time I knew he was pissed by the look and the awkward silence. "No I haven't Charlie and I thought you and that nerd were over with a long time ago?" he crossed his arms moving forward; the bell rang for lunch.

Okay late for lunch; before I could go Mark grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. "Don't worry so much Charlie now let's go get some lunch before the lunch ladies get hungry and take all the good stuff," he patted my back hard and I conjured up a perfect smile. I knew I couldn't miss lunch; first reason I was hungry, second reason Amy would worry and third reason Mark might go all possessive on me and flip out.

But where the hell was Ed? That couldn't all have been a fucking dream, it just couldn't.

**::**

**E/N: Well there it is…tell me what you think of the ending and how it made you react or feel. Next chapter coming this way! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I really don't have much to say just read and enjoy if you can **

**NOTE: I know in the last chapter I said there was going to be violence and there wasn't any…sorry 'bout that :/**

Warnings: mention of tiny violence, language and gender issues

******::**

**Chapter Four:**

The bell rang, lunch was finally over; Amy walked beside me through the crowd of kids and all until we made it safely to my locker.

"Are you alright Charlie?" I knew she was going to worry and now she had the guts to finally ask me. I rolled my eyes but made it so she wouldn't be able to see it; I couldn't live through another one of her 'fits'. "Yeah I'm alright why?" I gave her a smile before closing my locker looking her way. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. "Well I noticed that Ed was gone and I was just wondering if you two were still friends," those eyes of hers caught mine and I couldn't look beyond those; they were too amazing and there was no wonder I loved her so much.

Almost too distracted to talk I managed to speak a few words. "I am trying to work things out between us…" I said quietly and walked on by.

I could feel her eyes on me now; "I hope everything works out Charlie I guess I'll see you after school," she kept on talking as I turned around to face her only a few steps away. I smiled and moved forward to kiss her on the nose. "Me too, see ya'," I fled the previous scene in a hurry planning on making it on time to my next class but no...Damnit! It was Mark…again and he was out of breath with both of his hands pressed hard into my chest enabling my ability to move at all.

Rolling my eyes again so come on Mark what is it this time? "You remember that little geek Ed right?" he asked and I struggled to free his hands from me; I knew where this was going and I didn't want to hear any of it.

I pushed Mark back and stood there breathing hard. "Whoa man what has gotten you all pissed off?" that preppy boy sneered giving me a bit more room than I really needed. I didn't respond at all; I walked away but one of his hands had caught onto mine and instantly I was flushed. Fuck why the hell did he even do that…?

"What Mark what the hell is so important?" I snapped yanking my arm free of his strangling grip. His lips twitched into a smirk before those hands fell limp into his pockets. "Well I thought you would like to know that your little nerd friend fell down the stairs outside the school," I could see just by looking at him he was trying so hard to stop himself from laughing; I turned my back to him and left.

I was angry, frustrated and confused all at once. As long as I knew Ed was still real, still alive I felt much more relief.

.

I fled the school, unnoticed, and I saw him; I couldn't help my feelings at the moment. A wide ass smile spread across my face as I ran toward Ed and nearly tackled him to the ground in a tight squeezing embrace.

He was certainly real, I could feel him, I could smell him and I could see him it wasn't a dream. "Ch-Charlie?" he stuttered as my arms still tangled him close to me his body warm against mine. "Are you alright?" I asked and pulled myself away regaining everything I had just lost seconds ago. He almost stumbled over again stepping down the last step holding his book bag by the two straps.

"Yeah…sure I'm dandy just fucking dandy," he freaked again; I should've known he still hasn't changed. I just wanted him to know that I still cared for him but it just wasn't getting through to him. I thought that hug would snap him out of it but I was wrong.

"You know Ed I know how pathetic and selfish I am I admit I was a terrible friend to you over the years but I want you to know that I care about you…remember all those times back in middle school, camcorder, funny costumes?" I said with a smile reaching out to touch his shoulder; he just stood there in total silence. "Yeah Brewster why would I forget the old Charlie…I need to get to class," he walked passed me as if nothing between us happened. Just the way he had acted then made me want to drop to my knees.

I headed back into the school and made it to my class. The rest of the day went by superfast and I was happy for that.

"So you want a ride home or-?" I stood there in front of Mark outside the school next to his car; his dad was such a rich ass bastard and gave Mark anything he wanted, what a lucky fuck he was. I shrugged and began to walk. Mark stood there watching me leave. "Charlie!" he called out to me in an unexpected way that gave me chills.

So in irritation and fear I came to his call. "What?" I acknowledged him with my hands in my pockets watching all the kids pass us by in their own cars as a few girls winked and giggled at Mark.

Mark returned the winks and whistled. "Come on what do you want I gotta' go!" I jumped up and down almost like I had to take a leak and finally he recognized me again. "Stop whining and get in my car I'll take you home man it will get your mind off of a few things," he swooped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward his car.

It was indeed a beauty; I smiled nervously; what the hell was he trying to do?

**.**

**.**

He took me home; Mark lived just a few blocks down from my house but before I got out he stopped me. He locked all the doors and now I knew things were getting a bit weird. "What is going on Mark I got to get…" I pointed a thumb at my window but nothing was said from him as he unclicked his seatbelt and drew close to me.

Oh hell, oh fuck what was happening? "Okay…I need to tell you something Charlie something important…" he swallowed hard and I heard it; it made me even more nervous than I already was pinning my back up against the car door. I nodded my head without a word; my throat and my tongue were too dry to say anything. "I-I guess," I found myself stuttering when he leaned back into his own seat staring out the windshield.

I wondered about what he was planning on telling me; there were so many things that ran through my head and none of them I was hoping on hearing.

"Charlie this is extremely hard for me to say but I-I uh I think I like you…" he stuttered through those lips of his; w-was I hearing correctly? I didn't know if I had crap in my ears so trying to see wouldn't hurt. How was I supposed to respond to something so unexpected! I was surprised to hear that come from Mark the most popular dude in school and my friend who had always dated those skanky blonds.

He must've been hiding this for a long time now but now that I knew I didn't know if I could say another word to him again.

**::**

**E/N: There it is! I know I made Mark come out to Charlie…pretty funny huh? Well don't go away 'cause the next update will be here soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this might be a slashy chapter just because Mark keeps going on Charlie about his sexuality and Charlie doesn't really like it but also because something happens between Ed and Charlie. Please read and hopefully enjoy! **

******Warnings: Underage drinking, language and sexual themes**

**::**

**Chapter 5:**

Mark and I talked for 10 to 15 minutes until I grew slightly uncomfortable when he clicked his seatbelt off and locked the doors.

I hope he wasn't trying to do something that would ruin this friendship and the current expression on his face caused me to look back out the window and flush. Damnit was he trying to make this situation so awkwardly difficult to understand?

"If I were to kiss you Charlie what would you do?" he had a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth that took an unwanted nod from me. Mark later looked at me like he was looking at the face of someone stupid and I didn't like that. "You nodded?" I blinked a couple times to come to realize how much of a fool I was being; with shaky hands and all. It wasn't my fault that Mark's charms were getting the better of me but when one of his hands brushed across mine my body jolted with such force I didn't know I had.

My lips twitched in the silence that held us together and I knew all of this was my fucking fault that we were in this; I could've just got out of the car and left when I had the chance but no I couldn't. I wasn't that cruel especially after what Mark had told me. But that same question was racing through my mind; was he really planning on kissing me? Just the thought of it made my body temperature burst sky high so what was I supposed to do now? Kiss him or get the fuck out? "Wow I-I am really sorry Mark I don't know what got over me it was like…I think I got distracted," I quickly snapped myself out of it and returned to Mark brushing my own hand over my face to cool the hell down. It didn't help much and neither did Mark when he carefully crept towards me with such skill completely straddling me without a warning.

I went into a complete state of shock and in seconds my thoughts were lost and my nerves were on fire. He couldn't really be doing this, not like this.

Just before I could say anything else I watched him as his hands pushed my shoulders back hard into the leather seat and his legs wrapped around me like a snake's tail if that didn't sound pretty cheesy at all. "Come on Brewster stop being such a nervous wreck let me break that," his words were soft and smooth distracting me from what was really happening at this moment; before I had a chance to blink his lips were on mine trying so hard to part them.

I moved beneath him his weight holding me down a little bit; definitely more than I thought as his warm palms left my shoulders and fled to my face where he pulled me closer with a strong groan.

Why was this happening? I knew I wasn't into this but for some strange reason I was giving into the inviting embrace, touch. "I-I can't do this…" I moved back, more into the seat pulling my lips free as I sucked in my bottom lip biting hard. His hands left and I still felt tense and weak.

Mark's legs loosened around me and I felt like I could breathe normal again; when I opened my eyes again I met his and at that moment I knew I did something wrong. A hand ran through his golden hair and he climbed off. "I know Charlie you should get inside," he took his seat back holding onto the steering wheel and wiped his lips like nothing even happened. I tried hard to forget it as fast as he had forgotten it when I said my goodbye and pulled up the lock. I knew I had something to say but for some purpose I just couldn't bring myself to saying it.

We looked at each other one last time before I closed the door and headed up the driveway. I didn't look back but I heard him speed off like someone who was just dumped hard.

Damnit I was just hell on two legs wasn't I? First I hurt the one friend I really cared about now I hurt another who admitted to me that he has had a crush on me this whole time, wow how much more damage can I make?

**.**

I stepped inside and dropped my bag onto the floor; there was a sticky note on the fridge and it said something about ordering pizza. I've been ordering pizza for the last two weeks now and I bet the pizza dude must get sick of driving down to that one Brewster kid's house. So I opened the fridge and look around but nothing catches my eye.

I throw my head back and sigh shutting the door. I wasn't a drinker but when there was wine or any kind of alcohol in reach of me I can't help myself.

There was a nice Corona just sitting there on the counter not even opened; what the hell was my mom trying to get me to drink? Corona was her favorite maybe she forgot about it. With a shrug I twisted off the tab and put the bottle to my lips. The taste was bitter and burned on the way down causing me to cough like some asthma victim and it was warm which made it twice as worse.

I left the kitchen with the Corona and sat down on the couch taking my favorite spot; the middle which was of course the softest and the comfy-ist.

During my free time of quietness and utter silence I had a chance to think about all the things that happened to me over the past week. I thought about Mark a lot but I thought about Ed more; he was alone in that fucking school he had no one to walk beside or even glance at or else he'd get the glasses knocked off his face. Fuck what kind of a friend was i? I was a terrible friend to have;

I missed Ed a lot the more I thought about him;

**.**

**.**

As the day grew closer to night I found myself dozing off on the couch with an empty bottle knocked over on the floor. I was too exhausted to reach over and pick it up so I fell back into the couch and let my dreams take me.

**::**

It was another day at that pathetic school; everyone who went to that school was walking into the building as I waited outside the front doors for Amy and watched how Mark and Ben stayed as far away as possible. The sun was blinding at the moment and it was driving me nuts.

"Hey Charlie!" her voice pulled me from my trance and I smiled at her. She leaned over to kiss my cheek and she grabbed onto my arm.

We walked together into the school and at the corner of my eye I see him; I couldn't do anything. Ed was there and so were Mark and Ben. What the hell was Mark's problem? He was pretty fucking stupid if he thought he was going to mess with Ed again. I pulled my arm free from Amy's little grasp and met that preppy fag face to face even if those thoughts ran through my mind like mad.

He turned to me with a soft smile; a soft smile that turned senile within seconds. "What do you want Charlie?" he went back to messing with Ed and I reached out to grab his shoulder and spin him around.

Ben watched close by face covered in nothing but surprise and shock.

"I want you to leave him alone Mark that's what I want," I stabbed him with my words as my hand was instantly smacked away like a piece of garbage. I saw Ed's face and then Mark's. That blond bimbo was pissed and in no time to spare I was suddenly tackled to the floor as my head bobbled in enormous pain.

Shit, shit, shit! My head hurt like hell and I knew cowering and holding myself was out of the question so I waited for Mark to finish me off. A crowd of kids began to surround us as Amy's voice struggled to get through. I still noticed Ed over there lost in the crowd staring at me with such despair. He pushed his glasses up and dropped his bag; oh no what was he doing? Before Mark could do anything more Ed broke from the crowd and into the circle forcing Mark to his feet by a strong pull of his jacket.

I myself was completely shocked to see this happen and so was everyone else around us. I couldn't let Ed get himself beat by some crazy jock so I used what was left in my legs to kick the bastard in the back of the knee and it knocked him to his own knees in an instant.

I heard gasps slip from the crowd and smiled.

"Fuck you Brewster!" Mark got back up holding his knee glaring at me. Was I supposed to be afraid or happy? Too many emotions were coming at me giving me no choice but to take what came first; and that was fear.

The kids looked down at me as I lay there still trying to remember what just happened as Ed was shoved to the floor too. And it was over just like that! Mark wasn't much of a fighter for a football player; he was a pansy a bitch like the one's he likes to screw just to hide the fact that he is actually a homo.

Ed stared at me and I stared back. The crowd of kids faded slowly as the bell rang and that left just Amy and Ed.

Amy fled to my side helping me stand and Ed leaned over to pick up his bag. "You know you're going to have to talk to the principle about this Charlie Mark shouldn't get away with this!" she tried to explain but I didn't need any explaining to; I knew what I needed to do and that was to kiss her and pull myself away for once. "I got to get to class Amy," I told her and she stood there for a moment or so before rolling her eyes.

I knew what I said and was glad that I said it.

Silence again had crept on me so fast. "What was that all about Brewster?" Ed's voice almost echoed as we stared at each other just a few feet away.

The halls were empty and quiet. "I didn't want you to get messed with that's all," I said clearly staying right where I am as I noticed Ed walk close. I watched him move toward me and instantly I thought of Mark…

I had no idea how that came up again but for whatever reason I managed to pass that memory and return to Edward. "Oh yeah Charlie you didn't want me to get 'messed' with," he did that stupid finger thing that bugged the shit out of me; he would always do that and it pissed me off.

"Shut up Ed you're lucky that I was there to save your ass!" I spat not really knowing what exactly had slipped passed my own lips.

His face went soft and expressionless real fast. "I have to go to class Ed," I began to turn around when he touched my shoulder and I was facing him again. How the hell did he manage to get so close so fast? "I saw you Brewster," those words of his choosing were freaking me the hell out; I knew Ed was a bit weird but not that weird. I didn't do anything to make him back up so instead I moved back. "You saw me, when?" I asked looking a bit confused at this whole situation. He moved closer again toe-to-toe and clearly almost nose-to-nose. "Last night you and that bitch Mark were just hangin' out in his car outside your house," I quickly pushed him back so I had room to breathe; I can't believe I was hearing this. What was Ed doing outside last night if he said he saw us? Fuck I don't know.

"We were just talking Ed and why do you care so much?" I eyed him suspiciously and his eyes went down behind those scratched glasses. It was too quiet now for too long and I already had 3 tardies so the next one would be a detention. Damnit!

"Why didn't you help me Charlie?" he questioned me his voice now hurt and broken; that grabbed my attention pretty fast. What was he trying to say? What the hell could've happened to him that I couldn't come to the rescue? Was he popping the pills again please just tell me that those pills were out of the question. "Wha-I-I don't understand Ed what are you talking about?" I wanted to do something but I didn't know what; He looked back up at me before turning his head to the side pointing at two swollen bite marks in his neck.

FUCK! What the hell? Jerry just had to be a vampire why the fuck didn't I listen to Ed in the first place? But one thing I don't understand; how if he had been bit how can he stand being in the bright sunlight?

Edward walked up to me sneaking closer until I could feel his cold breath on my skin; he had changed quickly from human to something totally indescribable. He wasn't Ed anymore; "Now calm down Brewster there's no need to get those panties in a bunch," his eyes were pure dark nothing but evil as he neared closer with his lips against my neck;

**::**

NO! I woke myself up again…Damnit it was another dream what the hell was going on? These dreams seemed too real to be a dream something wasn't right here and I had to find out what.

**::**

**E/N: There you have it now Charlie has to find out what's going on! Sorry for the long wait for another update stay around though there are still more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I hope that Charlie gets down to business with all this crazy stuff that's going on; there will be quite some slash in this chapter so if you don't like please don't read; nothing too graphic **

**Warnings: language, crazy happenings, mental illness, and sexual scenes with some hurt/comfort and self-abuse**

**::**

**Chapter 6:**

I didn't notice my mom walk in and as I gazed up weakly at the clock across the room it was 8:43 at night; damn I was terribly tired and could barely move. "Charlie are you feeling okay?" she crept over to my side sitting on the very edge of the couch.

I muffled into my arm hiding my face in the nook of my arm feeling the warmth of my own booze scented breath against my face. I hope to god that she didn't smell it too;

"Yeah I'm just tired," I told her in a mumbled voice that even I couldn't recognize as one of her hands brushed my shoulder startling me a little. I wasn't in the mood to be mothered right now; "Mom come on I said I am tired stop worrying so much," I flipped over so my face was smothered into the corner of the couch cushions with my back to her. After that she didn't say another word. I heard her footsteps shuffle away on the carpet and into the kitchen where they grew clear.

I couldn't see what she was doing or what she was up to and I didn't care but when she slammed her hands on the counter I just knew what she was fussy about. "Charlie did you drink my last Corona?" she didn't shout or yell but her voice was strong and high causing me to flip back over onto my back.

For some odd reason I couldn't remember about that Corona; my breath tasted just like it but I couldn't remember drinking it at all. "Mom do you really think I would drink your last Corona?" I buried my face into the cushions using a pillow to cover my head. She didn't say anything about it; I just can't believe she didn't notice the empty Corona bottle knocked over on the floor beside the couch that to me was pretty hilarious. Sometimes my mom could be pretty stupid but she was awesome either way. "So are you still friends with Ed Charlie?" she wondered opening the fridge and slamming it shut; I didn't want to talk right now so I ignored her until I fell asleep again.

.

When I woke up again all the lights were off and I was still half-asleep on this couch wondering what happened. Damn!

As weak and tired as I was I carefully pulled myself from the couch and stumbled over the booze bottle but caught myself just in time before falling face forward into the black abyss. Sometimes when there was nothing but silence and darkness around me all I could think about was how to get out of it; especially when I was half-asleep like this.

Damnit where the hell were the lights in this place? I felt the walls, the TV set and everything else until I found a switch of some sort and on was the kitchen light that nearly blinded me.

"Shit that's bright!" I whimpered to myself trying to situate my eyes to such intense rays making my way over to the fridge for something to snack on. There was nothing; instead of staying up until 3 I decided to take the stairs and flee to my bedroom where it was more comfortable and not so dark if only that made a little bit of sense.

**.**

**.**

His lips were wrapped around my neck biting softly and so carefully with hands that were cold and eager to tear clothes and flesh from my body. I was terrified; it was dark and quiet besides the loud thumping of my own heart trying to break free from my chest.

"I've always wanted to do this Brewster and now that I have I have to say you taste fucking awesome," the demon growled and he sounded just like Ed but with an echoing satanic tone that chilled me to the fucking bone. Why did I let him do this to me? My back ached after being held up against this unknown force-field for what felt like hours attempting several times to get my old muscles working again. Every try was useless. "Ed I'm sorry…I felt my lips move as his teeth grew stronger pulling and biting hard at the skin.

His body was so cold against mine when he surprisingly snuck his way between the bobbing thighs of mine causing my entire body to tense up deeply. Tensed as I was my hands fled for grip-age and I dug my fingers into the monster's back and stung his trembling muscles with great power.

He growled loud and his fangs glistened in my eyes once his face was staring back at mine. This creature used to be my best friend; I did this to him…I could've saved him-I could've but I didn't. I was never there for him; not when he was struggling to kick the drugs, not even when he was Mark's punching bag. "Oh you're sorry, little Brewster is sorry?" Ed still held his body against mine with crushing results his fangs tracing the outline of my neck.

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes and there was no way of wiping them. "Don't do this!" I breathed heavy struggling to breathe correctly. I felt those lips of his turn upright into a smirk and his fangs cut after his cold hands traveled south. Was this another one of those fucking dreams again…it felt too real to be a lie? I shut my eyes and thought but there was nothing there; my head was empty of every thought. I felt completely drained.

"You have no control now Charlie, you better get used to this!" he returned to me with a face full of distorted demonic features that hit me hard those fangs poking out when he smiled. His pale palms rested contently over my abdomen feeling my every muscle spasm when I would cough or jerk. I hated this; my best friend was a fucking demon trying to kill me. I-I loved Ed…and now this! I wanted to tell him the feeling I have waiting for him but I would be forever pathetic.

Once his hands moved closer to my hips I jerked backwards which only caused him to chuckle and draw closer grinding those hips of his into mine with so much freaking strength. My head fell back against the wall and I opened my eyes to stare what was above; nothingness.

"You're smell is driving me fucking insane Brewster!" he said in a tormented voice as a tear tickled my cheek.

My hands still remained at his back gripping the hell out of him. "I don't want you to hurt me…your my best friend!" I cried as tears came rolling down one after the other. I felt him stop but he didn't move away; he only stopped grinding and continued with the painful nips and touches.

"I am so tired of that Brewster!" he shoved himself away from me in one jerk backwards those claws of his staring me in the face. I finally had the chance to move my arms and slapped one hand over my neck where he cut me. "Why Ed I know I screwed up our friendship but that doesn't mean…doesn't…me!" I instantly broke down face wet with tears as I crumbled to the blank floor.

**.**

Fucking shit! I scared myself awake; what the hell was up with these crazy dreams? How the hell did this happen in the first place?

I woke up at 5 in the morning and it was still dark; I kicked the covers off and got out of bed. I had to shower it was just something I did every morning.

Amy picked me up and then I saw him; he was busy in his yard playing in the dirt. Jerry Dandridge the new neighbor that my mom continued to drool over got to his feet in a dirty grey t-shirt and matching dirty jeans. "Have a good day at school Charlie," he smiled over at me and I somehow managed to ignore it but I still acknowledged him with a soft frightened smile and a harmful wave.

When I turned back to face Amy I kissed her cheek and followed her to her car. On the way there before we even got to the school I had my sleeves rolled up to the nook of my elbow in blue flannel as always and let one arm hang over the car door and that's when she turned and noticed.

"Charlie, what happened?" there was a stop sign; perfect timing. But when she stopped she jerked out of her own seatbelt to look at my arm. I chuckled a bit amused by her over the top reaction to nothing but it wasn't nothing; I was fucking stunned to see what was there dotting my arm; bruises of all colors and all sizes. What the fuck was going on? Nothing was making any sense anymore and it was starting to freak me out. "I-I don't know," I was shaking now pulling my arm away to see. They hurt to the touch but when I looked my other arm was completely fine; flawless.

Amy's eyes grabbed mine, "Charlie what is going on are you feeling okay, is someone messing with you?" she touched my cheek and her palm was soft.

I brushed her away and said nothing. "I don't know…"

**.**

**.**

We both made it safely to school a few minutes too early and when I stepped out of the little yellow bug there was Mark and some new blond chick and no Ben or whatever the hell that kid's name is, sitting over by the tree where we would usually meet up with each other.

She definitely was some sort of a cover-up; she sat beside him in a pink t-shirt and bright blue jeans flirting with him.

All they did was giggle at each other. "Oh hey guys have you two met Trisha yet? She's new to this school," Mark caught both of our attention and Amy smiled. I bet those two would get a long quite well seeing that pretty much all blonds of the world are somehow friends. Amy shook the new girl's hand while I continued to wonder about these strange bruises coloring my right arm and that's when Mark stood and moved to my side.

One of his hands gripped my shoulder. I knew I was going to jump but I didn't; I looked over my shoulder at him keeping my mouth shut. "You don't want to meet Trisha, come on Char she's a sweet girl," he patted me on the back stepping close to me; and an uneasy feeling came rushing over me again. What was it that Mark was trying to do? I stepped back and smirked; "Maybe some other time," I grabbed the straps of my bag and headed into the school without Amy who was too into the new chick Trisha.

**::**

4 hours already gone by and now gym time! WOO…not! I was so tired I could barely stand straight let alone run around the gym getting knocked in the face by fucking dodge balls.

Changing wasn't really bad for me since all the other guys weren't big ass arrogant bastards but this time-this time it was different; Mark was here, I was here and the bell rang right before I could pull up my shorts. I was pushed into a flock of lockers within seconds as lips found mine in such a hurry. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even speak.

I pushed him but he still overcame me; his breathing was heavy and hard and my hands were shaky and weak as he touched me. This wasn't what he called a 'crush' this was an obsession! He covered my mouth with one hand as he smiled nervously at me before kissing my neck one last time carefully kneeling before me. I know I could've stopped him; I could've…and I did! That bastard was sick but there was no way I could turn him in; I know he'd come after me and it would be ten times worse.

.

I went home after gym class; I told them I was sick and I was. I realized it was only 12:23 when I got outside my bag around my shoulder waiting for my mom who wasn't even there.

Ugh…this day just couldn't get any worse. I could still smell Mark on me and…and I could taste those damn kisses of his that bruised my lips. I never knew I would ever be a victim of sexual assault; I did all I could to get that dude off me and after so many struggles I was successful.

**.**

I waited for another 10 minutes sitting under that tree hoping to eventually see my mom but no. I definitely needed to talk to someone about this; Mark could get charged for sexual assault and domestic violence but I didn't want that and neither would he or his rich ass father that gets drunk every fucking night and sleeps with a different woman every other night.

These bruises were the other thing that was bugging me too. My right arm was covered in bruises and I don't even remember getting them let alone know how it happened.

Something was going on and I needed to find out…I thought about this many times and finally I just might get down to understanding.

**::**

**E/N: I hope that this was a nice update! Well let's see what happens between Charlie and Mark; that is definitely obsession! Stick around for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews…I am feeling pretty super about this story and I am planning on making a couple more chapters before I end it and finally Charlie will encounter our lovely Jerry Dandridge. Hopefully Edward and Charlie make friends again just not yet…Please read!**

**Warnings: Sexual themes (Slash), Language, violence and slight blood **

******::**

**Chapter Seven:**

****I finally got home and my mom was up my ass about this whole 'sick' thing; I told her over and over that I wasn't too sick but I knew myself that I wasn't it was just the ol' plan of mine. As she leaned in to press a kiss on my forehead I fled upstairs to see if I could get a good sleep since these past few days hasn't been too good.

I didn't even bother to kick of my jeans or my shoes for that matter as I crawled under the covers hiding my face into the softness of my pillow. In just a few seconds or so I was fast asleep:

**.**

When I opened my eyes again I didn't expect to be blinded by such a strong light. It took me a while to adjust my eyes to the new found light and finally I held them open long enough to look around. I wasn't in my room anymore that's for sure; my body jerked around and so did my arms and legs but they didn't go far. I felt pinned to this mattress like I was restrained; I could barely move besides my once stiff neck. I was a little bit scared and confused. The room was almost too large and definitely too pale white for my own mind to handle correctly as my eyes searched wildly for an explanation. I felt my heart race and my body tense; "Hello somebody?" I let my lips do the work this time since there was no possible way I was going to get my body free from this trap even as I was attempting to wiggle my arms free.

I grew severely flustered as I shouted. My arms were still covered in dark bruises and that's when I knew it was getting much worse. I saw him in the corner of the room right beside the steel door. Where the hell was I and what was going on?

I didn't freak out but I was far from being content with this whole situation. "What's wrong guy?" he tilted his head to the side and smiled stepping out of that corner. I wiggled again beneath my shackle-like restraints; around both wrists and ankles. He moved closer until I could feel the coldness of his inhuman being. "What is-is going on?" I couldn't control my words as they came out in shaky stutters. I saw that smirk grow and he came to my side and I struggled again.

His breath was cold against my skin as he crept closer. "No words Charlie…he said his voice soft and low his hands reaching out to me at the corner of my eye. I jumped in time but he managed to overcome me with his arms at either of my sides grabbing my restrained wrists. I could feel his claw like nails break the restraints and grab tight to my wrists pinning them above my head.

I still attempted to move struggling beneath the ankle shackles and I still couldn't break free as his weight crushed down on top of me. "What are you doing to me…get the hell off!" I jerked my arms trying not to stare directly at him as he smiled shining those fangs at me like a bastard. I was insanely afraid of him; I knew what he was capable of but at the same time I didn't…he could do anything he wanted and not have any feelings or regret about the entire thing. I felt a tear sting my eye and bit it back. He looked away for a second or so before returning the hard gaze eyes as dark as night.

"Just have a little fun kid," he crushed me his body fully coming down on top of mine with such force I almost lost all breathing control. My body jerked and my muscles clenched once his hands came in contact with the middle of my stomach playing with my belly button.

His teeth were still in sight as he leaned forward and dipped his wet tongue into the divot of my stomach those dark eyes still on mine.

I was fucking scared to death; soon he had my own pants slapped around my shackled ankles trying to release my grip from the waistband of my boxers; the last and only thing that was holding what was left of my dignity and pride. I wanted to scream and kick this bastard in the fucking balls but that was totally out of the question at the moment. His claws, I could feel them dent the skin across my belly tickling the flesh the tiny fuzz that traveled south. "Come on guy open up a bit!" he growled a serious expression taking over his entire face as those hell-like eyes paralyzed me from head to toe those cold fingers of his finally pulling down what I tried so hard to hold.

I began to shiver completely when I felt his cold breath against me…it made me sick. I was put out there before him and he gazed at me with those cold eyes licking his lips every so often, freezing palms touching, stroking…

A tear fell down my face, fuck! His grip tightened around me as the other hand brushed back wet matted pieces of hair from my forehead. "Stop being scared," I then closed my eyes very tightly feeling his hand move on me; up down and then up and down again…he continued that motion until I knew I was dying inside. My lower abdomen twitched as I wiggled once more afraid to give in to his touches and soon his lips were covering mine. He bit and he licked getting as much fucking taste as he could! I could feel myself-I could feel myself grow in his fucking hand. I was so fucking gross…I gave into the sensation.

.

Jerry's body began to move; he grunted loudly into my ear with one massive thrust against my naked body causing me to jerk away as best as I could. I couldn't get away no matter how much I tried; his lips left and trailed along my jaw biting at my chin and then my neck.

I felt goose bumps form on my skin as his hand jerked faster making me muffle stiff moans. "S-stop it!" I arched into him and he smiled; I could feel it his lips twitched and his teeth were so very cold against my collar bone wet with death. His chuckle was low and quiet; "I won't!" and right then with one last movement I felt my hips jerk upward so involuntarily and I let it out.

I shivered and cried silently.

Once his hand left my aching member I just lay there as still as ever waiting for the worst to happen. "You are mine Char-Char…mine only!" one hand pulled on my hair and the other tickled my chest until I was breathing rapidly again.

I got him unfortunately accidently in the dick with my knee and realized just how hard this dude was. It grossed me out even more. "Now let's get these damn shackles off!" he moved south on me very careful and skilled like his breath deathly cold across every inch of bare flesh. With just a few snaps of those leather restraints I was finally free to wiggle as much as I wanted but that unfortunately gave him the right away to flip me. I could just feel his fucking dirty intensions; they crept on me like a bad smell and I didn't like it.

"Come on Charlie don't be so stubborn," his voice was now more calm and less aggravated once he pinched my hips and turned me over to my stomach where I lay pinned by him again.

I struggled and I fought to keep him off but everything I did was so fucking useless. I cried again my face wet with tears when he pulled my hair again jerking my head backward and kissed my neck. "Please…!" I begged; I fucking begged and that is what it had come down to…fucking begging. "Please don't do this…please!" I continued to kick wasting all of my energy on those useless actions that would never get me anywhere and he let go of my hair and held my head into the pillow using the other hand of his to tease me.

I felt my body respond to those fucking disgusting touches of his again and I wanted to puke. I felt his hard stomach and torso melt into my back whilst he nuzzled the very back of my neck with his lips and cheeks trying to calm my raging nerves. "You are so very tense boy, don't be," he purred poking me in the ass with his dick, a rough hand playing with my chest.

I was too tense it hurt; my muscles ached and my body was cramped. I felt like shit!

.

.

He purred into my ear with terrible words, moving fast. I tried to shut out everything but it was too hard; the bed springs rung in my ears, his breathless moans danced in my head…I couldn't believe this was happening. I happened all so fast!

I held onto the pillow, tightly biting onto it even to hide my noises while he fucked me into the thin mattress bruising every inch of my body, inside and out. I still cried thinking about Ed and Amy; this went on for hours and for hours he was still moving like a beast.

His claws punctured my hips as he was trying to pull me closer to him; just an easier fuck and I felt my blood tickle my skin hiding my face in the wet pillow screaming quietly to myself. "It's alright Charlie…we're almost done," he said breathlessly groaning with every thrust into my damaged body ripping something that made me cry out loud. I screamed my fucking lungs out after that; I wanted him to leave this fucking thing needed to leave.

From underneath me he whipped the pillow free and tossed it to the floor grabbing onto the both of my bruised wrists with one hand getting my own blood on my purple skin. He was seriously irritated by something and I cried once he started going faster and harder grabbing onto my own dick again.

"You are mine Charlie!"

**::**

**E/N: Well…my first serious sexual chapter…I hope it was alright and not too creepy and not too not creepy! Next chapter will be here! I love you Charlie but you knew Jerry was going to get you…**


End file.
